A Wizarding and Mythological Twist
by 1questingdreamer
Summary: This is how Harry's kids and Percy's kids met. Also, it is how the wizarding world and the mythologic world meet as well. All good things start with something bad in my opinion.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was the end of the Hogwarts school year and Harry and Ginny Potter were at King's Cross Station waiting patiently for their kids' arrival.

"Another school year come and gone!" exclaimed Ginny"Why, I must say this year has gone by so remarkably fast!"

"Yes, yes. I missed the daily explosions coming from the boys' clubhouse. And the Ministry letters coming in threatening to expel them. And the angry neighbors busting down our door 'cause of Prince, Lily's owl. And the -" Harry was interrupted by Ginny's fearsome glare.

"Shut up, will you? I _think _I saw Teddy's bright blue hair, but I can't be sure because of his Metamorphmagus powers. Coming out of the passageway. Here, look," said Ginny as she pointed towards the mass of Hogwarts students exiting the train. Teddy, like his mother, Nymphadora Tonks, was a Metamorphmagus. Wizards and witches with this trait had the power to change their appearance at will. Teddy often changed the color of his hair.

"Yeah!" affirmed Harry "That is definitely him. Oi! Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Over here! Hey! Ginny, a little help, please? " asked Harry as he jumped up and down while waving his arms in the air.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly content as is," stated Ginny with a chuckle bubbling out of her lips. "By the way, you do know you look a bit like crazy Uncle Vernon? Don't you?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but then saw Teddy Lupin walking towards him. Ginny pelted him with questions about his school year, classes, girlfriends, etc. while Harry studied him. As Teddy's godfather, Harry knew by his expression how he was feeling and Teddy's expression was _not good._

"Teddy," asked Harry cautiously "Is something the matter?"

Ginny stopped asking questions to Teddy and Teddy looked at the stone flooring of King Cross Station as if he was being scolded.

"Well. Um. Don't freak out, but, um," stammered Teddy "Promise me you won't freak out" warned Teddy.

"We promise. Of course," vowed Ginny in a serious tone. Harry nodded in agreement. Though inside his head he was rolling his eyes and thinking _Teenagers! I know for a fact that I was nowhere near as dramatic in my seventh year of Hogwarts. Even though I didn't go to Hogwarts in my seventh year._

Teddy could be very dramatic at times so Harry and Ginny were sure whatever it was, it was not worth freaking out over.

But, they were wrong. _Very _wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express _International_

Wizards

The three Potters; James, Albus, and Lily walked out of the historical Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with their friends and an unmistakable air of sadness. After all, they would all miss Hogwarts in the summer months.

"I'll write everyday!" squealed Lily to her best friends Cassandra and Lynet; who promised they would too.

"You have _got_ to come over to my place sometime, Scorpius! This summer will be epic!" exclaimed Albus gleefully. Albus knew it would really annoy his dad because Scorpius Malfoy's dad was Albus's dad childhood archenemy.

James, the eldest Potter, said coolly to his buddies that he would see them around.

The Potters finally said all their goodbyes and boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"James, Al! Let's get the last car! Please?" pleaded Lily with her dark brown eyes.

"Sure," agreed the two brothers.

They all settled down into their seats, changed into their Muggle clothes and looked at the passing scenery.

"Here, wait just a moment. I'm going to get the Weaslys," proclaimed Lily.

She returned two minutes later with Rose and Hugo Weasly. They both had curly bright red hair and an abundant amount of freckles.

"That was longer than a moment," commented Albus.

"Oh stop being so sarcastic!" dictated Rose.

"Hey, guys. Stop. I think I felt someth-" Lily stopped, because the train suddenly lurched left, off the tracks.

The train simply rolled off the tracks and they were on a bridge so everyone on board thought they were going to die as they hurdled toward the lush green landscape below. Everyone fell over and immediately and hurried to latch onto something sturdy as well. But, then the luggage stored in the overhead compartments toppled out of their containers and fell onto the students' heads' below. It was chaos. In addition, lunch was just served, so everyone with food and drinks had it spilled.

"Oh no! All my books are all wet! How will I study all summer?" cried Rose

The others exchanged looks while screaming their lungs out.

On the train, there was a lot of hugging, saying "It was nice knowing you." praying, and most of all screaming. But then, miraculously the train stopped rolling and pulled itself upward to a balanced position and then pushed itself onward while floating in mid air. Before anyone on the train knew it, the train was flying.

Not that it mattered at all to the students of Hogwarts because they still couldn't get over the fact that they were flying and the fact that they were alive. Though some were knocked unconscious by the falling trunks. Teachers rushed frantically from cabin to cabin making sure everyone was okay.

But soon, these effects wore off and they began to worry about how they were going to get home… because the train was going in the wrong direction.

"Oh. My. Goodness. Was that normal?" questioned Hugo as he tried to brush off the peanut butter out of his messy, fire-engine red hair.

Albus, James, and Rose shook their heads.

Lily wondered aloud, "I wonder where this train is going."

"Going? Going? I don't think this train is going anywhere. But I am wondering what caused the train to fly up. Definitely not something natural," decided Rose.

"There is a big chance a wizard is behind this. A simple _Wingardium Leviosa _could do the trick. And if a wizard did do this, they are definitely trying to get us somewhere." announced James. "By the way, can someone fix my glasses? They broke while someone's trunk crashed on me"

Rose smiled "_Occulus Reparo!_ Anyways, no one can bewitch the Hogwarts Express. I read it in _Hogwarts A History_ which I very much recommend for all of you to read."

Albus has been quiet for a long time now he looked up at the others with a strange expression on his face.

"Um guys? I think I figured something out!" claimed Albus. Without waiting for a reply, he launched into his discovery.

"I have been looking at this compass for a long time and the train has been going west the whole time. So if we are going anywhere, it is west. And, if you look out the window, you will see we are going very fast. How fast, I don't know."

He sat down and looked at the foursome, waiting for a reply. But, everyone was lost in thought still contemplating their theories.

Lily conjured a map out of thin air and explained her idea. But it wasn't just any map; it was the Marauder's Map. The map was passed on to Lily and her brothers by her father, Harry, who got it from his father. The map had the power to reveal every inch of Hogwarts, including all the secret passages. It also showed the location of every person in the grounds and it accurately identifies each person as well. To have access to it though, you must say the magic words.

Lily whispered, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_" and the map revealed itself. But, instead of showing Hogwarts like it usually did, it showed the world.

"Hey! Look! The map is showing the world! Look, isn't this crazy?" asked Lily to the others.

"Yes! Definitely! And look at our little tiny black dots that specify where we are! Whoa! Whoa! Wait a moment! Look! We are over the Atlantic Ocean!" cried Rose.

"Here! Look out the window! We really are over the Atlantic!" confirmed James as they all rushed to see the ocean with their very own eyes. The water was black and stormy. There was also a thunderstorm brewing as they heard a distant clap of thunder and the sound of rain pounding on the window.

"Wow. Well, I'll get to my theory," said Lily.

"You are not freaking out about the storm?" questioned Rose incredulously.

"I have played in harsher conditions," answered Lily, who played Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was the second person who played Seeker in their first year in a century. The first person was her father, Harry Potter.

"Your theory?" reminded James in a bored tone.

"Oh yeah. Okay. Well, I think the train conductor got possessed and he or

she is taking us west. More specifically, to the US of A!" concluded Lily grandly.

"How do you know that?" asked James skeptically.

"America is west," Lily replied simply with a tone that said _"Duh"_.

The others were still confused so Albus decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Does the Hogwarts Express even have a conductor?" he prompted.

"I don't know, it doesn't say anything about it in _Hogwarts a History_. I suggest we go to the cockpit of the train to find the conductor. Come on!" urged Rose.

The corridor leading up to the cockpit was chaos. There was a lot of yelling, panicking, and people trying to move from one car to the other. Many people were banging on the teachers' car door, demanding for answers. A lot of people were also trying to get to the conductor of the train.

"How are going to get through this mess?!" yelled James to the others. They didn't reply, but seeing the amount of determination on their faces, it was obvious that they were going to push onwards.

When the group was halfway to the conductor's cockpit, one of the teachers finally stepped out of the teacher's car at the front of the train to address the issue. Everyone instantly fell silent. It was Professor Longbottom, the Herbology teacher. At the moment, his usually jolly, round face closely resembled an angry bull. This was not good.

"Attention please," announced the professor whose voice was magically enlarged so all could hear, "You may be wondering what caused the train to fly off course, in fact, the teachers are wondering as well, for we do not know."

There was a gentle, but shocked murmur throughout the students listening. Professor Longbottom continued, "But, we do know where the train is heading. It is heading to America. America indeed! Once the train reaches land, we teachers will be able to pull the train down in a safe, smooth landing and then we will later discuss what we will do next once we are on dry land. There is no need to panic; you will all see your parents and guardians soon. Now, all of you go to your cabins. There will be no roaming around until we say so." Many students moaned. "Go to your cabins! And no, I will not answer any more questions," disclosed Longbottom with a rather stern look on his face.

There was an instant uproar. Though in the speech, there were many questions answered, there were still some neglected. But, as soon as it had come, it went and all the students returned to their respective cabins.

The Potters and Weaslys stomped back to their cabin at the end of the train in frustration.

"_Now_ what are we going to do?!" stormed James.

"I dunno. But, see, I was right about the America thing. You know, I've always wanted to go to America." pointed out Lily.

"_We know!_" claimed everyone in the car at once. Lily was always obsessing over America, New York City in particular. She was always doing her "American Accent" which sounds nothing like Americans.

"So anyways, I checked the Marauders' Map and we are halfway there! To America, I mean. By the way, I _cannot_ wait until we get to America! Did you know there is actually a big chance we will land in New York?" Lily asked excitedly.

"Yes! We did! In fact, we know _everything _about America so you don't even need to tell us about it! At all!" snapped James sarcastically.

Albus and Hugo laughed appreciatively and clapped for James after that. But Rose looked scornful and scoffed, "Don't listen to them Lily. In fact, I bet they are so thick, they don't even know a single fact about America."

James was indigent, "I know stuff about America! Like … a city in it is called New York City and it has the Statue of Liberty!"

"That was already mentioned," refuted Lily plaintively.

"Oh well! Who even cares anyway!" exclaimed James, throwing his arms up.

This was a very unwise remark on James' behalf because in fact, many wizards are interested in America. It is a mystery to most if there is magic there and if so, what are the witches and wizards like.

James quickly then added, "I mean, even though lots of people are interested in America, we aren't staying there for long so I am trying not to get your hopes up when you don't discover and solve every mystery." The last part came out mostly as a question.

"Whatever, I accept this excuse of an apology," said Lily. Then they all sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the storm outside.

The doors to the cabin slid open a while later, causing them all to jump, and a gray haired lady pushing a trolley asked them all politely, "Anything to eat off of the trolley, dears? Oh each of you get a brown paper bag lunch for free. Anything else will cost five knuts each."

The brown paper bag dinner consisted of a grilled chicken and lettuce sandwich, a sour green apple, a small bottle of cranberry juice, string cheese, and some Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

They all peeked into the bags and James and Albus immediately rummaged their pockets for money which they gave to the lady to exchange for more food.

Rose stage-whispered to Lily, "Why do they eat so much?"

Lily shrugged, "They are pigs, I agree. But, why they eat so much still remains a mystery to me. But, James has become obsessed, really obsessed with this American Muggle sport lately though. It's called football. I have seen the boys playing it and it looks terribly energy consuming."

Rose looked thoughtful and then replied, "That would explain it."

Afterwards, they all tucked in and ate ravenously because their lunch had spilled onto the floor.

"Not as good as a Hogwarts feast, I must say, but for being stuck on a train, it's pretty good." commented James between bites.

"I honestly wonder who made it. I don't think house elves are on the train." implied Rose. The bunch inputted comments as they finished off their dinner and then began to discuss their current _circumstances._

Albus stood up and asked, "Where in America are we landing? Does anyone have a clue?" They all shook their heads no. "Well," he continued, "I think we have a chance of landing on Long Island, New York."

Lily's dark brown eyes brightened. "You really think so? Albus that would be great! I can take you guys around because, I am the expert!" she laughed.

James looked out the mahogany framed window of the Hogwarts Express, at the dark blue water and the twinkling stars, wishing for some miracle to get them home faster. Little by little, he saw one single light that wasn't a star. It was getting closer and closer to him. Then more and more lights came into view. All at once, it seemed the entire skyline of New York City was before his very eyes. It was so grand, so elegant, so quiet and eerie at the same time. James shouted for the others to come look, but they were fast asleep.

James turned toward the window again to see the train speeding toward a large, spiky, outcropped rock. James was sure they would crash. Suddenly, the Hogwarts Express, whipped around in a U-Turn, so fast, it wasn't possible. Everyone on the train jerked awake. The train tried to go speeding back to England. But, the very end of the train was caught on the rock and the train struggled to get away while the rock tightly gripped the last hook. The force of the train overpowered the rock and speed off, but the outcropped rock had really won because it was still gripping tightly to the last car; the car with the Potters and Weasleys inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I never got to really introduce myself! Well, this is my first Fanfiction so excuse me if it sucks. Please review! It would make my day. Seriously. Now...feast your eyes on my new chapter! Sorry, it is very short.**

Chapter 2: New Arrivals

Half Bloods

McKenna Jackson was bored. Totally, utterly, completely bored of her life. All she ever did was train at Camp Half Blood, one of the only safe places in the world for demigods like her. Camp Half Blood trained and prepared young demigods to fight monsters. Monsters loved eating demigods, but not mortals for some reason. Demigods were the result of gods and humans. Greek and Roman gods. Those are real. It's not crazy. But, McKenna would be lying if she said she was a demigod. McKenna is a Next Generation, a child of two demigods. Coincidentally, she is the kid of two of the most famous demigods in the twenty-first century. Percy and Annabeth Jackson. This means everyone asks to hear stories about their adventures, they ask her to ask her parents if they can talk to them, they stay away from her because they are scared her parents will hurt for staying near her and the like. It is plain and simple; McKenna Jackson is the most famous camper in Camp Half Blood but she cannot find a single true friend. It sucked.

"McKenna!" her dad Percy called, "You have to help out to clean up this place! The summer campers are all coming tomorrow!" Camp Half Blood is at its fullest in the summer because kids have to go to school. Only the half bloods who _really _attract monsters have to stay in the school year. Like me.

McKenna, Alexa, a girl from Athena's cabin and Xavier, a boy from Hermes cabin cleaned up the cabins, washed the dishes, scrubbed the tables, scrubbed the toilets, replaced the targets, polished the swords, and dusted every single corner in the Big House, while the other thirteen campers had to do outdoor work. McKenna, Alexa, and Xavier would have traded anything to be outdoors as well.

The next morning, campers streamed into the camp. She saw Alexa and Xavier unite with their friends and other campers happily discussing their most recent school year and future summer. She didn't have anyone to do that with. McKenna didn't want to see this anymore so she fled to her spot of comfort.

She sat on her favorite rock as she thought about how miserable her life is. She was going to turn twelve in a month and she has never set foot out of camp boundaries. But when sitting on her rock by the sea, with the wind blowing her long blond hair, she seemed to feel better about herself, looking out into the open expanse. McKenna wished she could do something other than train. She wanted to go on a quest badly, but she was never allowed. She was told by her parents that going on quests was a nightmare, not a dreamboat. Plus, there were no need for large quests because it was very peaceful amoung the Greek and Roman gods. A large wave of anger hit her suddenly. She threw a stone into the calm water with as much force as she could. Big tidal waves, each ten feet tall, rippled away from the stone. McKenna received a faceful of cold, dirty sea water. She was drenched from head to toe.

"There is another handy trait I could have inherited from my dad." muttered McKenna angrily. Her father had the power to stay dry when touched by water. "I'd rather be drastically put in danger than live another day of my wretched life!" shouted McKenna to no one in particular.

She looked back at the sea for comfort. Instead, she saw a soaking train car attached to her rock. McKenna shouted in alarm.

"Oh my gods!" McKenna cursed in Ancient Greek, "One moment I get splashed by my own wave, the next a train car magically appears in front of my face? Is this your idea of humor? Ugh!" McKenna stormed off her rock to investigate the train car. She read the sign. It read _The Hogwarts Express_. McKenna guessed it might be part of some fancy private rich person's train or maybe a fancy boarding school train. She wasn't sure. It seemed like something from a movie. But, in the movies, the train would be old and this was in pristine condition. She peered inside the window. She jumped back in surprise, inside were five kids; three boys and two girls. One of the boys noticed her and fell down in surprise. The next thing she knew one of the boys, the red haired one, threw a luggage at her. Everything went black.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Double update! Cool, huh? This is an iffy chapter at best. It is longer than the last one though. As always, review and stuff. I can't wait until Blood of Olympus comes out. I am also excited for school to end! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Meet and Greet

Wizards

The wizards and witches gingerly stepped out of the car. They surveyed the scene warily. They were in a small clearing. The strangely shaped rock that stranded them on the continent of North America stood behind them. The rest of the land was obscured by the tall trees. The girl who saw the young witches and wizards lay on the sand. Waves lapped over her unmoving body. She looked about thirteen and had blond hair and startling sea green eyes.

"Hugo, did you really have to do that to the poor girl?" asked Lily.

Hugo shrugged, "Now, at least we can tie her up and question her about stuff. She has a knife on her if you didn't notice already. I reckon she knows how to use it."

James said carefully, "I don't think we should tie her up. It's really not that humane. But, I do agree we should confiscate her knife. Any objections?" no one answered. They set to work.

The young witches and wizards decided it was okay to use magic because there were no Muggles around. They successfully made a tent and Rose used the Expansion Charm and the Cavernous Charm to make the little tent big and spacious inside. Lily and Hugo gaped at the size of the tent, it had two bedrooms, a dining room, a living room, and a kitchen.

"I'm sorry there are no beds or blankets, but since I hoping we won't be staying long, this will have to do", said Rose smugly as she showed them around the tent.

The young wizards and witches stepped outside to check on their captive.

"Where is she?" asked Hugo nervously.

"She was just there!" exclaimed Albus, "Now, how are we going to question her?" Albus threw up his hands in distress.

Albus turned a sickly shade of green. Rose rushed over to him and asked if he was alright. "Maybe it was safer for the girl to leave," moaned Albus faintly, "Turn around" Albus passed out in Rose's arms.

"Come on, Al! We need to get going!" begged James.

Rose shook her head. "It's no use." Rose said. "What do we do now?"

Hugo pointed a trembling finger towards the woods. "Start by turning around." The group did as told and saw something. Everyone stood still gaping at a monster. Nothing like this creature existed in the young adolescents' most terrifying dreams. It was a half man, half bull. The creature was at least eight feet tall, very muscular, armed with wickedly sharp horns, a glowing sword ,jaws powerful enough to snap a dragon's head off, and an unsettling pair of emerald green eyes that instilled terror into every present being's heart. It made its way over to the group of witches and wizards with surprising speed. Rose let loose a panicked scream.

The witches and wizards huddled closer and closer together. The beast was twenty yards away from them. Fifteen. Ten. Lily broke away from the group and let out a ferocious cry.

Rose tried to hold Lily back "Lily, no!" But no bonds could restrain her. Despite her size, Lily was very strong for her age. She was fast and had a lot of pent up energy. Lily mentally took account of all of this. Then, she charged at the bull-man with all her might.

The half bull, half man was surprised. It took him a couple of seconds to come to his senses that a small, eleven year old girl was running at him with no weapons at all. But, finally, he spotted her, right in front of him. The bull man swung his mighty sword at her. Lily dove between his legs, out of harm's way. She pulled out McKenna's dagger from her belt. Rose gasped. Lily slashed at the bullman's leg. The monster let loose an angry roar. A substance that looked remarkably like sand poured from his wound. Lily ran as fast as she could towards the sea and quickly sidestepped, hoping the bull man had the mindset of a regular bull and would run past her, unable to control itself. Her plan actually worked; at first. The beast ran past her and she quickly swiped his sword from his sheath.

To much of Lily's surprise, the bull man spoke. "I do not need a sword to kill a demigod like you; I will kill you with my bare hands!" he let out another roar and charged at her. _What is a bloody demigod?_ thought Lily. She sidestepped him with ease. "Seriously? You understand words? My friend Rose here could have psyched you out of wanting to kill us a while ago! Rose, where are you?" Lily's voice became higher pitched with panic. "Rose, Hugo!" Lily took her eyes off the beast and looked desperately around for them. That was all the bull man needed. He dashed to her and grasped her throat. He smiled, but didn't say anything. Lily coughed and gasped for air with no prevails. Her face was getting paler by the second and she saw black spots dance before her eyes. Her throat constricted and her body silently willed her to let go and shut down. Lily coughed, fighting the lack of air. Her heart beat started to slow and Lily's eyes started to shut as the life drained out of her. Lily fought to keep her eyes open and dimly was aware of a fast moving, glowing object, hurdling towards her. Suddenly there was an explosion of sand. Sand flew everywhere. Lily coughed and realized she could breathe, just barely. Sand got into her eyes, nose, and mouth, but she didn't care because she was alive.

The next thing Lily felt was someone moving her arm around in weird motions and someone else moving her other arm to make her slap herself. She punched whoever was making her slap herself in the gut. _A boy probably, _she thought.

"Oi! Lily, is this how you greet your brother?" James questioned. He turned around and bellowed to the others, "She is awake! I repeat. She is awake!" The others scurried over to talk to her.

"How long have I been out?" asked Lily.

Hugo replied, "About an hour. In that hour, we interrogated the girl. Her name's McKenna Jackson. She wouldn't say anything else to us. She honestly said we were a bunch of cowards, except you. McKenna Jackson firmly stated she would only talk to you."

"Huh"

"Yep"

Lily shakily stood up "Well, I'd be best on my way." She made her way over to McKenna, who was perched up on her rock. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" she called hesitantly. Lily wasn't sure if McKenna wanted to talk; she seemed distant at the moment, with those cold gray eyes. But, McKenna silently nodded and Lily clambered up.

"Thanks for saving my life out there." Lily acknowledged quietly.

McKenna looked puzzled, "How did you know I was the one who saved your life. It could have been any of the others."

Lily shook her head. "I just know."

McKenna's presence seemed a bit closer. "Demigods have to watch for each other's backs, don't they?" She said this with a grimace.

"Ugh! That word again!" Lily threw up her hands in frustration. "What is a demigod anyway?"

"Never heard of it?"

"Never"

McKenna rubbed her hands together. Then she frowned. "But before I get started I have to ask you one thing. Are you from England? It's just your accent, that's all."

Lily nodded her head and cautiously said yes.

"I won't ask anything else," McKenna promised. Lily held back a sigh of relief; she didn't want to say anything about Hogwarts.

McKenna took a deep breath and started.

"Demigods are the children of mortals and Greek gods." Lily gaped at her. "Yes, they are real. So are Roman gods and Egyptian Gods and other gods. All of mythology is real. The good…and the bad. Anyways, demigods are the offspring of gods and goddesses and mortals. Regular people. Most demigods have special powers, abilities, strengths, and etcetera. Their powers are similar to their godly parent. Some demigod powers are rarer than others."

Lily shook her head, trying to put the pieces together. "Gods? Goddesses? How is that possible? How come nobody knows about it?"

McKenna gave a laugh, "There is a Mist that makes mortals see differently. Only demigods can see through it. Only they can see the truth. You saw through it. You saw the Minotaur. You are a demigod."

"Oh! That's what that monster is called!" Lily gave a nervous laugh. She thought, _I'm a witch! Not a demigod! They aren't even real!_ But a small part of herself argued _You were never as good with magic as everyone else. You are almost a Squib!_ Lily's mind flashed back to her Sorting, last September in Hogwarts.

"Potter, Lily!" shouted Professor Taft. Lily confidently bounced to the stool where Professor Taft stood with the Sorting Hat. Once the hat was on her head, she heard a quirky voice coming from nowhere, but inside her head. _Hmmmm. I see. Plenty of talent, plenty of brains, a large amount of confidence and bravery. You could go in any house, but you're better off in none. There's just something about you, magical yes, but not exactly right. _Growing alarmed, Lily looked desperately around the room watching as people started to mutter. Lily pleaded inside her head, _Please! Put me in a house! Any house! I'll even settle for Slytherin! Just don't send me away!_ Lily waited desperately for a response. _Slytherin? No, Slytherin won't do. Better off somewhere else…_Lily slumped her shoulders, all was lost…_Better be in GRYFFINDOR!_ Applause erupted around her and slowly faded away. Lily came back to the present. 

Lily looked at McKenna carefully. "Are you a demigod?"

McKenna smiled a real smile. "Almost, not quite. But the real question is…Are you?"

"I can't be. I knew both of my parents. They weren't gods."

"I thought we would hit that problem." Said McKenna with a smile. "I am a Next generation, descendant of the gods. Not immediately related, but descended. I think that is what you are."

Lily simply couldn't believe this. Sure, magic and monsters are real, but how can mythical gods and goddesses be real?

"My parents aren't gods, my grandparents aren't gods, my great grandparents….well my mom's side aren't gods for sure, and my dad's side were Muggles! That settles it! I am not a demigod."

McKenna frowned slightly, and then her face cleared. "Muggle?"

"It's what we call non-magic folk." ,answered Lily with a shrug. Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Uhhh, forget that last part."

McKenna crossed her arms stubbornly. "Spill. I told you my secret, you tell me yours." She demanded.

Lily's eyes darted left and right, nervously. Then she spoke. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise"

"Witches and wizards exist." Lily paused, waiting for McKenna's reaction. But, McKenna simply nodded calmly.

McKenna nodded, "I always thought there were wizards out there. If you expect me to be surprised, sorry to let you down, but I have seen so much I feel nothing can surprise me anymore. Go on.", she said passively, waving for her to continue.

"The wizarding world is mostly hidden from non magic eyes for obvious reasons." McKenna smiled knowingly. "We have a Ministry of Magic, based in London, and there are schools training young witches and wizards." Lily continued. McKenna's eyes bulged. Lily smiled. "It is like a whole world for wizards and witches with banks, and shops and stuff."

McKenna shook her head slightly. "This is beyond everything I would have imagined. Well, I'm certain you are at least part demigod or whatever. Let's get you to camp." She marched off without another word.

"Wait!" Lily cried "I need to get the others!"

Lily headed toward the camp, but everything was gone. There was no sign of them. "James, Albus? Hugo, Rose? Anybody there?" she called as she walked around the campsite. No reply. Lily had an uneasy feeling, as if someone draped an ice cold rag across her neck. Lily shivered. McKenna called for her impatiently in the distance. Lily looked around hopelessly one last time, at the oak trees and the sandy beach, before she ran full speed after McKenna Jackson.


End file.
